1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the painting of interior surfaces of motor vehicle bodies, or of similar enclosures such as cabs, containers or trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting of vehicle exteriors using electrostatic rotating spraying heads is a common practice. This method is advantageous in that it yields excellent results in paint application (quantity of paint applied relative to spray gun output). However, the interior surfaces cannot be covered by the paint expelled from an electrostatic sprayer located on the outside of the vehicle, due to the Faraday cage effect which shields the interior space from penetration by an electrical field.
For this reason, vehicle interiors are normally painted by using non-electrostatic sprayers which are moved using a relatively complex movement. This movement is performed manually, under difficult and unhealthful conditions. In addition, a significant amount of paint is wasted and deposited in the surrounding area.